It is well known that a key to success in the game of golf is the ability to properly strike a golf ball, with the head of the golf club following an intended path when contacting the golf ball to obtain an intended trajectory or flight path, be it a high path, a low path, a straight path, a fade path, or a draw path. It is also well known that the head of a golfer denotes both his center of balance and the axis about which his body pivots to generate a desired club head speed, hence, it is important that a golfer keep his head in a fixed position during the golf swing to in order to properly strike the golf ball.
Unfortunately, the position of one's head during a golf swing is influenced by myriad factors including, for example, a proper weight distribution when first addressing the golf ball (on both flat and sloped or uneven playing surfaces), the presence of any stiffness or tension in the legs, and an improper (or lack of proper) hip and shoulder movement during the golf swing. Thus, in order to improve one's golf game, it would be advantageous to be able to detect unwanted head movement when practicing one's golf swing, for example, at a driving range, or at another suitable practice location that my beneficially further feature an uneven practice or “playing” surface.